


YohaDia

by AndThisHappened



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, cosplay sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndThisHappened/pseuds/AndThisHappened
Summary: Just a series of explicit shorts involving Dia and Yoshiko.





	YohaDia

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just set up basically. Nothing exciting yet.

“Yo, Dia!” Yoshiko called out as she strolled into the apartment. Dia was sitting at her desk typing away on her laptop when she turned to greet her girlfriend.

“Welcome back Yoshiko.” Her eyes drifted to the several bags Yoshiko was carrying. “You didn’t tell me you were going shopping. I could’ve asked you to pick up some ingredients for dinner.”

“Oh that’s because I wanted it to be a surprise.” Yoshiko beamed at Dia and set the bags next to her.

“What do you mean a surprise?” Dia eyed Yoshiko suspiciously as she sat down on the edge of her desk.

Yoshiko frowned as she explained. “Aw don’t be that way Dia. I thought I’d buy some things to spice up our sex life.”

Dia glared at her. “Yoshiko I told you I am never putting anything that large up my ass again.”

“What? No! It’s not anything like that. Oh just look in the bags before you complain!” Yoshiko huffed. Dia hesitantly picked up one of the bags and pulled out its mystery contents. She was pleasantly surprised to see clothing.

“Cosplay?” she clarified as she looked over the two sets of clothing; one was a bunny girl outfit complete with ears and a tail, and the other was a dominatrix outfit, complete with a whip.

“All of the costumes are for you to wear, if you want.” Yoshiko spoke uncharacteristically shyly. “Most of them are store bought, but I did commission a couple as well.”

“I never quite understood the bunny girl thing, but admit I like this one.” Dia told her as she handled the whip. “Wait you commissioned a couple? How much did that cost?” she suddenly turned her attention back toward Yoshiko.

“Don’t worry! I’ve been saving up money from my streaming and blogging. I didn’t spend money that would go towards bills or anything.”

Dia looked into the second bag and pulled out what appeared to be a Super Sentai costume, and a sailor fuku. 

“You disgust me.” she coldly declared while looking Yoshiko in the eye.

“What? What? Those aren’t uncommon fetishes! Don’t look at me like that.” she pleaded half seriously.

Dia ignored her and pulled out the contents of the next bag. It was just handcuffs, rope, and some new vibrators. Then she got to the final and largest bag. In it was a very expensive looking cosplay that Dia understood was based on some game Yoshiko liked to play. She couldn’t say who though. The final costume appeared to be that of a demon or a succubus. This, Dia thought, must've been the other commission.

“Wait,” Dia suddenly paused, “when you say you commissioned some of these, please tell me you didn’t go to You?”

“Of course not!” Yoshiko rubbed her brow. “Dia the person making the costume doesn’t need to know or care what we use it for, but no I didn’t go to You regardless.”

“Because You would definitely figure out what it’s for.”

“Yes.” Yoshiko sighed. Everything always ended up being difficult with Dia. Of course, Dia thought the same of Yoshiko.

“Well? What do you think?” she asked.

“Alright. I’m not thrilled with all of these but its only proper that we indulge each other now and then.” Dia gathered the costumes in her arms and stood up, leaning in towards Yoshiko. “Of course I’ll have to think up some things for you to wear now.” She blew in her ear and kissed her on the cheek before heading off to try on the costumes.

Yoshiko just sat there grinning like an idiot.


End file.
